Fire And Ice
by Arisluv
Summary: An ancient Prophesy is revealed. Fice and Ice must be united to save the world. But while Buffy and the others research Willow and Spike answer their destiny. Oneshot completed fic


* * *

Fire and Ice Disclaimer: Warning I own nothing. This is all borrowed from the great and powerful Oz, er um, Joss! Joss Whedon and Mutant Enemy own all things Buffy/Angel. I simply take them out and play with them for a while. I promise to return them later only slightly more sated. 

Coupling: W/S Rating: Pg-13

Challenge: First off, since I have an incredibly hard time doing anything simply and short. This one had to be short and simple. I tried, let me know how I did. Second, must include a comment about Giles' Orgasm Buddy. Third Doyle doesn't die. Doyle and Xander show up in same shirt. Forth Cordy and Angel in love. This is my first challenge fic. Thanks for the great ideas Kat. This story is dedicated to making you smile for the night.

* * *

"REEEED!" Spike grumbled as Willow tormented him yet again. Ok, so it wasn't torment so much as bloody torture. She was so oblivious to his attraction to her that he couldn't stand it. Instead she came over every day to cry on his shoulder because Wolfie had left her. That was a laugh. The pup could not have been man enough for her, would never be good enough. Yet she always forgave him. Even after that whole Veruca fiasco, she forgave the ponce. Maybe, Spike thought, that meant she could forgive him for all the things he'd done. Fat chance that. "You're beautiful, wonderful, amazing, can I stop now cause you're driving me bloody insane!"  
"Spike, don't patronize me. Everyone I've ever loved has chosen some one else over me, Xander, Giles, Oz. I must be deformed or something. Goddess!" Willow started to cry again, the kind of tears that made you want to kiss them away.  
"Hush luv. They're all bloody ponces. Probably get along real well with Peaches. Stop crying pet. Please?" Spike rubbed circles along her back. Oh god, she's beautiful. Why doesn't she see it? Stupid pillocks don't know how special she is.

* * *

Willow had all but moved in with Spike in the last few weeks. Only he seemed to understand what she'd gone through. Buffy only saw her at research parties and patroling since Willow rarely even stayed in the dorm anymore. Willow missed her best friend but just couldn't stand to live in that room with so many reminders of him. Each night the poster for Dingos Ate My Baby seemed to taunt her but at Spike's she'd begun to forget, to move on. He was becoming her best friend, especially since he was her only single friend. Even Giles had someone, Olivia, whom Anya affectionately called his Orgasm Buddy. Angel had Cordelia, Xander had Anya, and Buffy had Riley. Yep, it was just Spike and Willow now. Not that she minded too much. Spike was great. They watched movies, went skating, danced, even read to each other. It was great.  
"So what's up G-man?" Xander plunked down on the couch in the Watcher's apartment. Anya chided him for jumping on furniture like a small child then kissed him anyway.  
A very flustered Giles spoke, "The end of the world I'm afraid."  
"Again? God, didn't we just stop that? I mean really couldn't we just have an attack of fluffy bunnies or something?" Buffy asked annoyed that this would interfere with her Friday night plans. Riley just smiled at her and mouthed "reshedule" to her.  
"Oh GOD! Why would you want that?! That's terrible!" Anya shrieked at the idea. Giles ignored her and continued.  
"I seem to have found a prophecy that would say otherwise."  
Willow and Spike sat on the floor listening intently to the watcher, or more specifically, Willow listened and Spike watched Willow listen. Willow leaned back so that she was half lying on Spike. He could smell her shampoo- Peaches and Cream.

* * *

Angel watched as Doyle tried to impress yet another young woman at the bar having recently realized that Cordelia's heart belonged to Angel. He'd been influential in setting them up. Angel had to smile at his friend's tenacity. He'd even figured out a way for Angel to get around the happiness clause only to then go behind Angel's back all together and have the Oracles remove it.  
Angel gladly agreed to remain their champion but now he could love Cordelia wholly. And he was stronger for it. All because he had a half demon for a best friend. Angel often shook his head at that one.  
"Come on Doyle, let's behave like two proper Irishmen and get drunk. It's your birthday after all!"  
"Arngyuah!" Doyle cried out as the pain blinded him. Images flashed through his mind of destruction, pain, and sadness. Then he saw who could stop it all. "Sorry about that mate but we gotta raincheck. We've gotta go. Let's get your lass, I explain in the car."  
Angel grabbed Cordy as she walked in the door. "We've gotta go hun. Doyle had another episode." He didn't want patrons at the bar to know what had just happened so he covered it up. Cordy kissed her lover quickly and turned back around.

* * *

"So what's the prophecy mate?"  
"It's called the Fire and Ice prophecy. And appropriately so..."  
"OOO, Like the Robert Frost poem? I love that poem, oh wait, the world would be destroyed by fire or ice right?"  
"Well, that's where the poem delineates from the original prophecy. What it actually says is this;  
When the Slayer's moon rises above the fiery sands  
A demon will come riding- Destroyer of the lands  
No weapon can defeat him  
No master control him.  
The world's only salvation is for the union of two souls.  
When fire and ice unite the battle shall be won."  
"Wow, ok. So what's it mean? What do I kill?"  
"I don't believe that this prophecy is intended for you Buffy. It's meant for someone else."  
"Who? I'm the Slayer, remember? I fight the Big Bad, sacred duty and all. I don't want some innocent person running the risk of dying."  
"It's not your choice to make. But we need to find out who plays the role of Fire and Ice so we can assist them in anyway possible."

* * *

"Well, Angel. How's about we go for a little road trip?"  
"Why? Where are the powers sending us? Doyle! What aren't you telling me?"  
"It's Sunnydale mate. We've got to go help stop the appocalypse."  
"Why us? Buffy's there and I for one don't want to go see your ex, or, mine for that matter."  
"Neither do I Cordy. But you know when we're sent those visions it's for a reason. We have to go."  
"Maybe we can not see the others?"  
"One can only hope Cor, one can only hope."

* * *

"Pet, they'll be at this for hours. Let's just go on home." Spike whispered in Willow's ear. She giggled at him. He was right, as per usual.  
"Come on, I think we can sneak out the front door at this rate," Willow teased as they ran outside laughing. Spike wrapped his arms around her as they ran.  
"Cor, luv. That was bloody fantastic. I wonder if they'll even notice we left?"  
"Probably not until they actually start researching. Hey, it's still early. Wanna catch a movie?" Willow looked at him with her best puppy dog eyes and bit her lower lip.  
Spike was going to try and refuse her but one look in her eyes and he was a puddle. "Only if we get popcorn, Red."  
"Always."

* * *

How can she not see it? I love the chit. God, who are you kidding Spike? You're in love with her. You've gone head over bleeding heels in love. She's so beautiful. Listen to the little gasps she makes when the scenes get scary. Get a grip Spike, she's your best friend. Just sit and enjoy the movie, take a bit of popcorn and...

Oh goddess, this is great. Xander is such a wuss at horror movies, always cringing at the gore and Buffy just comments on how we live a life of horror so why pay 8 bucks to watch it on the screen? Spike just enjoys it with me. He's such a great friend; a great friend with wonderful cheekbones and a nice firm ass. Oh goddess! Where'd that come from?  
Like you don't know. Willow, you've only been in love with him since you first read about him in the watcher's diaries. But you can't. You've been down that road before. It's never good. Spike's your best friend, just watch the movie. Enjoy yourself. Have some popcorn...

* * *

Hands touched inside the bucket of popcorn. Beautiful blue eyes met soft green ones. A flush of red quickly ran up Willow's face. But neither one let go. They held hands throughout the rest of the movie. There would be time for talking later. Right then they'd just enjoy the touch.

* * *

Angel drove passed the Welcome to Sunnydale sign and frowned. He really didn't want to come back here anytime soon. The only ones who knew about him and Cordelia and his soul were Spike and Willow. They both supported it whole heartedly, but that didn't mean the others would. They both had ex's in this town who might still be better.  
Cordelia sensed her lover's apprehension, having some of her own. She moved closer to him in the car and rubbed the back of his neck. "I love you."  
"You too beautiful." Angel sighed into her touch. Doyle slept soundly in the back seat.

* * *

Giles had finally convinced Buffy that it was for the best to help whomever Fire and Ice were out. They had settled down to research and, just as Willow had predicted, they realized the two were missing. Before anyone could really question that they'd gone, the doorbell rang.  
"I thought we were going with not seeing the others!" Cordelia pouted. Angel kissed the tip of her nose and pulled her in tight. Doyle laughed at his two friends as he rang the bell. Cordelia and Angel were kissing once again.  
"Hey would you two knock it off? These are your friends not mine." Just then Buffy opened the door. She saw the goofy Irishman first then she saw them.  
"Oh my God! What the hell is this?!"  
"Uh-oh. Doyle, better run. The Slayer figured out you're a half- demon." Angel teased.  
"What? No, I meant you ... you... grr!"  
Angel stepped up to his friend and tapped him on the shoulder. Doyle moved out of the way. "Buffy, can we come in? We need to speak with you all. Please, I'll explain everything." The please did Buffy in. She stepped aside for them to enter.  
"You'd better have answers mister."  
"Buffy, honey, who is it?" Riley yelled out to his girlfriend. Angel cocked his eyebrow at her.  
"Honey?"  
"Oh shut up and get in here. So, tell us what you need to so we can go on and save the world."  
"Actually cutie, that's why we're here." Doyle said. "Let's sit down."  


* * *

Willow and Spike sat for several minutes in the darkness after the film had ended. The theater was empty except for themselves.  
"Bloody fantastic flick wouldn't you say pet?"  
"Oh yeah!" Willow bit her bottom lip. "Um, let's go home. We should talk."  
I knew it was too good to last. Spike thought. He decided not to loose the moment. If nothing else he'd have a memory for the rest of his unlife. Spike leaned over and kissed her deeply.  
Oh god. He's kissing me. Spike's kissing me. MMMM.  


* * *

"What did you see, exactly?" Giles asked in full research mode.  
"Blood, destruction, Big Ass Demon, and then like an alternate ending. Fire and Ice," Doyle spoke calmly as he looked around at the crowded room. He noticed briefly that the boy called Xander was wearing the same shirt as himself. Doyle smirked. "Nice shirt mate."  
Giles got back on topic. "And you would recognize them if you saw them yes?"  
"What? Oh, yeah, yeah. That's a safe assumption. Geeze you're all as serious as Angel here used to be. Thank the powers we don't put up with old Broody pants anymore."  
"No, I threw those out a month ago. When we moved into the new apartment." Cordy smiled.  
"So that's where those went. I liked those pants."  
"Well, I like them much better off you."  
"Oh god, would you two stop please before you jump each other. We're not at home for crying out loud."  
"Um, Mr. Doyle? Aren't you worried about Angel's soul?"  
"Why? Oh, right cause of the curse and all? No, haven't worried about that since the Oracles granted permanence." Doyle paused. "Which I'm assuming you knew nothing about."  
"Um, no. We didn't know." Buffy felt like her heart was going to break. Then she looked to Riley. Maybe it wouldn't after all. She was finally able to let go of her past and give herself fully to Riley.  
"We didn't know how to tell you."  
"It's ok. Really, look around. We're all happy here."  
"Really? Where's Willow?"  
"Probably out with Spike. God she spends more time with that bleached blonde blood bag than with me!" Buffy pouted.  
"SPIKE?!"  
"Yeah, you remember, your Grandchilde? About yea high. Annoying as Hell! Ring any bells?"  
"I know who he is Xander. I want to know why you left her with him. He's a vampire!"  
"Yeah he is but, he's kinda broken. Couldn't hurt Willow if he tried. Which he wouldn't since he's smitten. Which is so obvious even Giles noticed. I mean they practically live together without the benefits."  
Angel ran his fingers through his hair. This was the strangest news he'd ever heard. He knew Spike was hanging around lately but he didn't know that he was in love with the witch. Of course, if Spike really did like or even love Willow, he'd be loyal to the end. Angel could only hope.

* * *

Willow held her body close to Spike the whole way back to his place. She had to tell him how she felt, especially after that kiss. Could he possibly love her? I mean, he's not running away. That's a good. What's going on between us? Oh, goddess.  
"Spike, I need to say something. Please let me say everything before you interrupt or I might lose the nerve." Willow sighed. "I read about you four years ago when I first met Buffy. I read the description of you and I fell in lust. Then I met you and fell deeper, you're gorgeous, just in case you don't know. Anyways in the last year I've gotten to know you. I fell in love with you. My god, you're my best friend. But tonight I realized that I've fallen in love with you. I never want to lose you. I love you so much!"  
"I understand. I'll just, wait Do what?"  
"I said I love you!"  
"Really?" Willow nodded. "Cor, Red! Willow, I love you too. So much it hurts. I never want to lose you either." Spike pulled her up to him and kissed her fully as they entered his home. "You know what this means?"  
"Yeah, I move in. You mark me, make me yours. If we mate, I live as long as you do, right?"  
"Yes, pet. But I don't want to go into this lightly."  
"Spike, shut up and take me."

* * *

Willow remembered the others shortly before dawn. They got dressed and made their way back to Giles' place. They were extremely happy, extremely tired, and extremely disheveled.  
They noticed a new car at Giles' place but thought nothing of it. Spike pulled Willow into him one more time for another kiss before heading in. They didn't bother trying to cover his mark. Willow was proud of it.

* * *

Cordy, Angel, and Doyle had fallen asleep on the couch, Buffy and Riley on the floor and Xander and Anya at the table. Giles and Olivia had gone to bed.  
"Cor, Red this is hilarious." Spike couldn't help himself. He raised his voice enough to wake them all up,"Hail, Hail, the gang's all here."  
"Spike," Willow giggled as the weary heads rose. Buffy shot daggers at him with her eyes. Angel glowered. Doyle focused on the Blonde and Red heads and fell over.  
"What the Hell, mate?"  
"It's you! It's them! Angel, buddy. Found 'em!"  
"I know. Doyle, Spike. Spike, Doyle."  
"No, I mean... Oh," Doyle wasn't sure what to say. "Allow me to introduce to you Fire and Ice."  
"What!" The room erupted in shouts. Willow blushed when she realized that they'd already full-filled the prophecy.

* * *

Across town a very powerful demon tried to rise from the depths of hell but was killed instantly by the power of their love.


End file.
